A Stubborn, Yet Beautifully, Blond Stripper
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Cagalli, sometimes stubborn, gives Athrun a surprise he will never forget for his entire lifetime. Athrun/Cagalli pair-up. My first OFFICIAL fic. Warning: Lemon and EXTREME Lime!
1. Chapter 1

**Migz: Wow! This'll be my first OFFICIAL fanfic ever to be posted here!**

**Kira: Welcome aboard, Migz!**

**Migz: Thanks for the welcoming committee, Kira! Now, then…Let's get to my first fanfic ever: a lemon/lime!**

**Kira: A lemon/lime, huh? And, who will be the love-making love team for this?**

**Migz: Your best friend since childhood and your twin Natural sister!**

**Kira: Oh, God!**

**Migz: That's right! Here are the details:**

**--**

**Title: A Stubborn, Yet, Beautifully Blond Stripper**

**Pairing: Athrun/Cagalli**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Reason: Swearing, Lemon, and EXTREME LIME!! (Beware of the latter two reasons, if you know what is good for you…)**

**Summary: Cagalli, sometimes stubborn, gives Athrun a surprise he will soon never forget for his entire lifetime. Plus, even the great pilot of the Infinite Justice has someone he fears!**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to Bandai and Sunrise**

**--**

**Kira: Hey! You don't own me!**

**Migz: Did you not read the disclaimer, Kira?! Anyways, let's get on with the show!**

**--**

Athrun Zala has just finished his paperwork in his office as the NEW co-representative of ORB; the Head Representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha, in return for offering Athrun the role of Co-Representative of ORB, is now married and changed her name to Cagalli Attha Zala. Athrun went inside his home, a luxurious mansion, through the front door. As Athrun entered he was surprised on what he has seen – blood all over the scene, but, some display ornaments has not been destroyed. 'Cagalli must be bleeding…' Athrun thought 'BLEEDING?! Oh, shit! Someone's here to kill Cagalli!' He armed his gun to find the perpetrator responsible to kill Cagalli, but he or she does not exist, for Cagalli Attha Zala has some plans for him.

Still armed with a gun, Athrun didn't know that it was fake blood all over, created by none other than Cagalli herself. So, she left a "blood trail" so he could follow it…into their room. Little did the azure-haired handsome late teen know that he would fall into a trap…a trap for seduction!

'The blood trail ends here…' Athrun thought as he looked at the end of the trail, their bedroom 'I hope Cagalli's okay…' as soon as he is ready to attack, he kicks the door, and shot three silhouettes who may be the people responsible for Cagalli's death. But, when he opened up the lights, it was only three cardboard dummies with the full body pictures of Yuna Roma Seiran, Cagalli's hated man to wed with. Then, Athrun got furious.

"All right, you assholes, come out, show yourselves, and prepare to feel the wrath of-," Athrun's threat to his "targets" were cut short as a masked assassin in a green ninja suit covered his mouth with a yellowish green hand towel. Athrun, in response, mumbled to struggle against his wife's "killer" and mumbled "Who are you? What have you done with the Head Representative of ORB? You won't get away with this, whoever you are!" Then, the assassin covered his mouth harder and deeper as the towel fabric went inside his mouth, forcing Athrun to lose consciousness as he fell onto the floor, gasped "Cagalli…I'm sorry…"

Athrun fainted, falling into a short sleep. The assassin unmasked herself, revealing to be Cagalli Attha Zala herself as she whispered "Tsk, tsk. Athrun. You just fell into my trap, love." After her declaration on her dominance over Athrun, he begins dragging his sleeping body to a chair, but struggled when she found out that Athrun, due to his muscle weight, was heavy.

'Grrr…Athrun's so heavy,' Cagalli thought 'If only Kira was here to help me…But, then again, he might find out of my plans and call Athrun up by cellphone!' So, she chose to carry her blue-haired husband, despite the struggle she is facing.

After many struggling dragging, Cagalli finally dragged Athrun near the chair and now faces another problem – making Athrun sit down on the chair. So, Cagalli pulled him up by under his arms and carefully placed him on the chair in a proper seating position. "Whew!" Cagalli exclaimed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead using one of her arms nearly as muscular as Athrun's.

With Athrun sitting down on the chair, Cagalli used three handcuffs – one behind his back; and two for his ankles with one for each. She placed the key where only she can find it – on one of his pockets on his deep red jeans. Then, she turned off the lights and turned on the lamps for spotlight usage. Then, she put her mask back on.

After 15 minutes of transforming the master bedroom into a temporary sex chamber, Athrun woke up. Then, he widened his eyes and looked at the green-suited blonde "assassin". At the same time, music was heard around the room.

"You!" Athrun called to the masked killer "Reveal yourself, murderer!"

"Murderer?" the assassin replied as she unmasked herself once again to reveal her true identity being Cagalli "Why do you want to call the woman you love a murderer?" Cagalli asked

"Cagalli?" Athrun replied back "You're not dead?"

"WELL, DUH!" she answered violently

"Explain the blood trail," Athrun commanded as he looked at the said trail.

"That's fake, Athrun, really," Cagalli answered as she calmed herself.

"So you're not bleeding?"

"Of course not, jackass!"

"Then, why did you tie me up here?"

"Well…" Cagalli paused as she seductively closed and locked all windows and the door "I'm giving you two choices."

"And what're they?" Athrun asked back

"One: You watch me for pleasure."

"Or two?"

"Or two: look away so I can BUST YOUR BALLS HARD!!" Cagalli shouted in fury "And I mean it," she continued in a growling manner as she brought out her sledgehammer.

"-Gulp-…Oh no! Not that!" Athrun exclaimed in fear as he remembered the first time she did that to him.

_Flashback_

_Cagalli told Athrun to walk her dog, Uzi, but, instead, Uzi excreted all over Cagalli's ORB representative uniform which just had been cleaned. When she found out that the stack of shit was all over her uniform, she got angry and shouted Athrun's name loud enough to hear him. Athrun complied and approached his wife nervously as he nervously asked "Yes…C-C-C-C-Cagalli?"_

"_Don't 'Yes, Cagalli?' me, Mr. Zala!" Then, she pointed to Uzi "I told you to walk Uzi around, not poo all over my uniform! Now, how the hell are we going to the ORB council with a head representative whose uniform got pooed all over, hm?"_

"_Well…" Athrun tried to answer, but got slapped on the face as he got interrupted to continue answering. Then, Cagalli walked out and came back with a sledgehammer._

"_Now, Cagalli, please relax. I'm sure we can talk this over."_

"_NO!"_

"_Just put down the sledgehammer, now, and calm down. How does a representative act? Immaturely?"_

"_Grr…"_

"_Uh-oh…" Athrun said sweatdropping. Cagalli hit Athrun with the sledgehammer on his balls hard, sending him flying and ending up in Kira's back yard's swimming pool, floating._

_End Flashback_

'Athrun, you can do this…' Athrun thought to himself. 'If I were you, I'd pick number one: watch her for pleasure.'

"OK, Cagalli! You leave me no choice! I'll choose number one: watch you for pleasure!!" Athrun begged, sweat-dropping. Then he calmed down as he asked "Wait… What pleasure?"

"Oh, that!" Cagalli exclaimed "Just enjoy the show."

Cagalli, then, dances sexily, still wearing that assassin's gear. Athrun didn't know where she got that gear and where she learned those assassin moves, but, it didn't matter anyway. What matters to him is his wife by his side. With her flustered face full of make-up and herself dancing erotically, Cagalli flirts with Athrun to look at him to prevent him from looking away. So, Athrun falls into her trap and looks at her. Then, she shocked him by tearing her assassin's suit apart.

"That suit was so hot and tight for my sexy body…" Cagalli sexily declared

"Oh my God!" Athrun gasped as he looked at what Cagalli is wearing under her just-torn assassin's suit – yellowish green lingerie; her brassiere is very revealing as only 2/3 of her breasts are covered; she wore a g-string to replace her usual panties, so she can be very sexy tonight; she wore a garter belt around her near-muscular waist which held her stockings. Athrun looked at awe at his wife wearing such awesome lingerie and the color matches her quite well. He became impressed and finally got what Cagalli wanted: him, watching her for pleasure.

"Wow, Athrun, I didn't know you get impressed so easily," Cagalli complemented

"Yeah, thanks," Athrun replied "Now, then…Shake that booty, Cagalli! Show me what you're made of, despite being just a Natural!"

"You want these, Athrun?" Cagalli asked

"Oh yeah!"

"Well…Here you go," she replied as she sexily swayed her hips and grind her body to the standing pole like she was fucking it.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Athrun cheered

"OK, Athrun. Enough of me dancing. Time for me that I STRIP," Cagalli exclaimed as she approached her hubby and placed her right foot on Athrun's lap so she could let him see how sexy her legs are, but decides to tease him by grinding her stocking-covered leg on his leg.

"Cagalli! Stop this teasing!" Athrun groaned

"Oh, Athrun. This is why it's called a striptease, don't you know?"

"Oh."

After that, she gave Athrun what he wants and takes her stocking off slowly, while her other leg grinds slowly and sexily on his other leg, making him groan in pleasure even more. It also gave him chills into his spine as he gazed upon her exposed leg. She did the same on her other stocking-covered leg, now exposed.

"Ooooh…Cagalli. You're legs are so damn sexy…" Athrun drooled in delight.

Cagalli giggled as she accepted his complement and started to do that sexy dance, now sexier than ever. Suddenly, Athrun felt major pain down under. It was his member, growing inch by inch as it desperately needs to be big. However it was held back by his jeans. Seeing the pain he is suffering, Cagalli smiled and said "Aw. What's the matter, Athrun? Your member held back by your pants?"

"Well, excuse me for some stubborn stripper who brought up the threat of busting me on the balls with that sledgehammer you're grinding your chest on!" Athrun violently replied.

"Let me use that hammer," she said violently as she seductively walked to Athrun, holding the deadly sledgehammer. Athrun would think that she would hit him again with that, but, instead, she placed the handle on the valley between her breasts and started rubbing it up and down as if Athrun was tit-fucking her. Looking at it, Athrun imagined himself tit-fucking Cagalli and came on her neck and chest. Then, he looked at her again and saw what Cagalli is about to do next, slithering the bra shoulder straps to expose her perky, round mounds in front of him.

"See these, Athrun?" Cagalli asked slyly as she exposes her breasts with her bra straps down. Athrun sweated a lot, his nose bled, and his member wanted to grow further, but, due to his pants, it can't.

Then, Cagalli turned away and showed Athrun her back. He watched her unhook the bra clasp and slowly takes the bra off, throwing it on his lap. Now her breasts are fully exposed, making the green-eyed coordinator sweat more and bleed on his nose more, but his member can't go further.

Seeing the pain Athrun is suffering from again, Cagalli turns back to him and gives the guy what he wants by unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans, pull down his boxers underneath, and sexily unbutton his wet shirt. With his body exposed, Athrun no longer feels the pain on his down under. Cagalli plays with his chest and member using her left and right hands, respectively, causing Athrun to moan in sheer and utter pleasure.

After toying with her husband, Cagalli continued to dance near the pole, grinding the valley between her breasts against it along with her g-string covered womanhood. She moaned softly. Then, she took off the garter belt on Athrun's face, not hitting his eyes, and giggled.

After all those, with two songs left, playing, Cagalli came up with another idea.

"Athrun…" Cagalli called seductively

'No, Athrun, you fool,' Athrun thought to himself once again 'Whatever she wants you to see, don't look. You're a Coordinator. She's just a fuckin' Natural who's very stubborn.' It was too late; he was looking at her, again.

"I know you want to see this, you perverted asshole," Cagalli said seductively as her index finger hurls Athrun to look at her. Then, she took her g-string off slowly, exposing her ass and her wet, tight pussy. Athrun sweated even more, and his nose bled more than ever as well, seeing Cagalli in the nude.

Then, she lay down on the Persian carpet and used the sledgehammer's handle to insert into her entrance, so she could be ready to be fucked by Athrun. When, she thrusts the sledgehammer in and out, she thrusts her hips in synch, causing her to moan loudly. She even moaned out Athrun's name. Then, pre-cum came out from Athrun's member's tip, showing his desperate need to take Cagalli away into heaven. Suddenly, Cagalli came; her juices flown into the handle, and on the Persian carpet. With the last song's last minute, Cagalli kept on dancing sexily, in the nude.

After the striptease, Cagalli turns off her iPod to recharge it, and walks slowly towards Athrun, the lamps suddenly turning themselves off with a snap from Cagalli's fingers. Cagalli faced him and said "Athrun. I'll free you. However…"

"What?" Athrun asked curiously

"I can't find the key to those handcuffs. I'll check your pants pockets." With that, she checked it, and, with one pocket where she placed the key on, she found it – the key to Athrun's justice.

"Wow, Cagalli. Did you place that in my pocket?" Athrun reluctantly asked

"Yeah…I did," Cagalli embarrassedly answered as she undoes the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, taking all pieces of his clothes, leaving him in the same state as she is.

"Finally! My justice!" Athrun exclaimed, celebrating his freedom. With that, Athrun attacked Cagalli by crashing his lips into hers, their tongues fought inside their mouths, moaning in pleasure. They kissed deeper, embracing each other into each others' arms at the same time. Kissing Cagalli, Athrun sees the bed and pounds her there. He broke the kiss to see how beautiful Cagalli has become.

Cagalli went on top suddenly. She faced Athrun's huge rod. She looked at awe, the length being 8 2/3 inches. Seeing how long it is, she licked the whole thing and massaged his ball sacs, making Athrun groan. Then, she licked and sucked the tip like a lollipop and tit-fuck herself for added pleasure. Later, she tried to suck the whole length, but can manage to suck up to 5/6 of the whole length.

7 minutes have passed and Athrun screamed "Cagalli!" as his seed shot into her mouth, swallowing it down her throat.

Suddenly, Athrun came on top, smiling seductively onto the woman of his dreams known as Cagalli Attha Zala. Never again would he venture with another woman, especially Meyrin Hawke.

"Athrun Zala, I…" Cagalli began

"What is it, Cagalli?" Athrun asked

"I may be stubborn sometimes, but, I am also your only sex fantasy when you're down…"

"What are you saying?"

"Take me away, Athrun. Please. I want you to be inside me…"

"Anything you say, Representative."

"Hey! No formalities when we're snuggling!"

"Oh, all right!"

With that, Athrun slowly put his member in her carefully. Then, he thrusts it in and out, as their moans filled up their entire bedroom. Cagalli cries and pulls him down for a deep kiss, bucking her hips back into his in synch and allowing her sharp fingernails to scratch his back like the sex kitten she is now. He moaned into that kiss. It motivated him to go even faster, as their tongues battle for supremacy into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, he massaged her breasts circularly to add to give her pleasure twice.

"C'mon, Athrun! Is that all you've got? Go faster!" Cagalli exclaimed, thrusting her hips into his desperately. Then, Athrun went into SEED mode and impaled onto her harder and deeper. Cagalli's tears faded as she entered SEED mode as well. They went faster, harder, and deeper than normal.

"Oh, Athrun, yes! Harder…Faster! Aaaaaaahhh!" Cagalli screamed feeling his member hit her spot successfully

Athrun went full power and was nearly on his peak along with Cagalli. They can't hold on any longer.

"Ah, Athrun. I love you."

"Cagalli…I, uh, love you…too!"

"Athrun…I can't hold it!"

"Let's cum together, Cagalli! C'mon! Come with me!"

"ATHRUN!"

"CAGALLI!"

With their last scream, their orgasms released as it spills on the bed. However, Athrun is still hungry for one last. He flips Cagalli over, making her face her pillow. He raises her ass and inserts his member hard into her opening again, fucking her up doggy style. Athrun, massaged her breasts again for the pleasure he gave her on their first orgasm towards one another. Cagalli was nearly tired so she decided not to buck into him for this moment. She held on to her pillow tightly. Her walls tightened, making Athrun pump into her deeper.

With another coming, Athrun was tired and lay beside his blonde princess.

"Athrun. Do you want to know why I did that?" Cagalli asked softly and seductively "I want to test out how much a coordinator can take from the wits of a Natural like me."

"OK! You did well!" Athrun whispered back. "I want another striptease, please. Whoa, it rhymed there."

"OK, honey!"

"But, on two conditions."

"What?"

"No pretend murders and making me fall unconscious again, okay?"

"Fine! Oh, Athrun."

"Hm?"

"Good night, dearest!"

"You too, my stubborn, yet, beautifully blond stripper…"

**--**

**Migz: And that's it!**

**Kira: Oh my Go- -Nose bleeds-**

**Migz: -Looking at Kira manically- Hehehehehe! I'll make your nose bleed more next, Kira! Mark my words! -Evil Laugh- Anyways! That's all folks…for now! Like it? No flame please! R&R, y'all! -Continues to torture Kira while laughing evilly-.**


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
